nfscfandomcom-20200214-history
San Juan
San Juan is a small town with few events and few roads. There are 3 main districts, Mesa, Histoic San Juan and San Juan Center. Mesa is around the bottom of the map, Historic San Juan is around the top-right and San Juan centre is around the middle and top-left of the town. There seem to be 3 main streets. Garcia Street, long the bottom. Salazar Street, in the middle, and Royal Avenue, mostly along the top. Races There are 4 tracks which take place on San Juan's streets. They are very short as there is little road. Salazar Street- The track is 5.3km long and runs through Salazar Street and Garcia Street. It is also the track where Nikki teaches the player about crew member types. Royal Avenue- This track uses Royal Avenue and Garcia Street. It is 6.7km long. Mesa Bridge- This is the only sprint in San Juan. It winds it's way from the top-left area, along Royal Avenue, then goes right onto Salazar Street. the track then merges right, and makes a hairpin turn onto Garcia Street. It then goes almost until the end of Garcia Street and it ends there. It is 3.9km long. Garcia Street- This track is a Race War, used only in the Challenge Series. It starts similar to Salazar Street, but then it goes right onto Royal Avenue. At the intesection, the track goes right, onto Garcia Street, which takes it to the finish. Online San Juan has both Pursuit Knockout and Pursuit Tag. The pursuit knockout track is the same as the Test Race used when selecting your first car in Career mode. In Career San Juan is used for a limited time in Career mode. After the player wrecks their BMW M3 GTR on Lookout Point, Nikki takes the player to a parking lot in the middle of San Juan. There, the player chooses their car, either a Mazda RX-8, Alfa Romeo Brera or Chevrolet Camaro SS. The player may participate in a Test Race, in which he/she competes against some of Nikki's friends in a friendly, no rewards race. After the player chooses their car, Nikki guides them through the basics of crew member types. After the training is over, the player, Neville, and Nikki leave San Juan for the rest of the game. Beta San Juan was at first meant to be incorporated with the rest of the map, but got cut because the develpers were short on time. This can be seen on a beta map of Need For Speed: Carbon. The map was also used in the demo for the game. A group a roads seem to resemble San Juan's Salazar Street. Many speculate that San Juan is the famous "Mystery City". Misc/Trivia *In the western part of San Juan, there is a billboard advertising the Mazda MX-5, a car which doesn't exist in the game. *San Juan Is The main playable area in the demo of NFSC *If you look west out of San Juan, you will see some buildings and lights. Many believe this could be Silverton but San Juan has no relation to the final game map due to the fact it is a left over from the original map. The city is most likely what we refer to as "Mystery City". You can see a long highway which would be a drag race location. nfsc san juan a1.jpg|Garcia Street-San Juan nfsc san juan a2.jpg|View of a shortcut in the west of San Juan nfsc san juan a3.jpg|Royal Avenue/Salazar Street interchange nfsc san juan a4.jpg|Salazar Street-San Juan Centre-San Juan nfsc san juan a5.jpg|View of a shortcut from Historic San Juan nfsc san juan beta.jpg|A picture of San Juan during beta Category:Locations